Dinner Date
by quinch
Summary: Mikan covered her ears and shut her eyes. "I don't want to. You're a liar! You said you love me. You said you care for me. You said we would last forever. But that's all a lie!" Now multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: After such a long time, here it is. One step at a time, we'll get there, you know? The regular basis updates. :)

**

* * *

D I N N E R D A T E**

_By Acrianz_

:-:

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun grew restless and it hurried to meet the sea, kissing the clouds goodbye along the way. The blue skies retired and darkness soon crept its way to take charge. The cold win accompanied darkness and it guarded the Earth, kissing its inhabitants and lulling them to sleep. The birds seemed to be affected as they flew towards the mountains, retiring to their homes. The moon peaked at the windows, high and bright, fully taking the sun's place. The tiny sparkling dots called stars became visible.

With a final glance at the proud moon, Mikan Sakura unlocked her door and went inside her humble abode. The familiar scent that she always loved was overwhelming and she felt her tense muscles relax. She removed her coat and slumped on the couch. She glanced at the digital clock that was on top of the shelf. It read 7:12 pm.

The twenty-three year old lady sighed and closed her eyes. She was out under the sun for almost ten hours. She had to make weird positions just to capture the right angle. Her whole body was sore and she was itchy all over. But on the other hand, it was worth it.

She was satisfied with her photos and Mr. Suzuki was impressed. Ten out of Fifteen photos that she took would be featured in the next month's release of Enviture, the number 1 magazine that talks about the environment and way on how to care for it. Ten out of Fifteen was already something, since Mr. Suzuki was hard to impress. And besides, there were a lot of photographers who were as great – if not greater – as Mikan. So it was a shock for the lady to have the most number of photos chosen.

Just then, Mikan's phone rang. The caller ID revealed that it was her friend, Anna.

"Hello."

"Mikan! How did it go? You home?"

Mikan raised both of her legs and rested them on the couch's arm. "It was great, Anna! My shots will be on next month's issue. I'm so excited! And yes, I'm home."

She could feel her friend smiling. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you! Finally, you're on your way to achieving your dream."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll go to your shop tomorrow, okay? I miss your cakes."

The other girl giggled. "Sure you can, honey. I'll be glad to let you taste my new recipe. Anyway, gotta go. I have to close the shop. Rest well. Bye!"

"Okay. Bye."

And the line went dead.

The thought of cakes made her hungry. She went inside her kitchen and inspected her fridge. There wasn't much left. She needed to do shopping soon. But for the night, she settled for a hash brown and some peaches.

These were nothing like Anna's cooking. The girl was just pure genius when it comes to food. Mikan missed the pink-haired girl terribly. She couldn't wait to meet her again.

After dinner, she took a warm nice bath. Contented and relaxed, she wiped her body clean and wore her favorite cupcakes-printed pajamas. She decided to read a book while letting her hair dry. An hour later, drowsiness greeted her. She got her phone and speed dialed number 1. The voice mail was ready.

Mikan wanted to sigh but thought better of it. She smiled though no one would see her. "Hi, Nat. I'm home now. It was a great day. My pictures will be in the next month's issue. How about you? Did you eat your dinner already? Don't skip meals, okay? I guess your schedule is still hectic. Just call me when you have free time. Take care of yourself. Good night."

She ended the call and pressed her lips, making a thin line. She was getting tired – of everything. But she had to hold on. She believed in him. They would make this work. With that thought in mind, she dozed off to sleep.

She woke up at 7 am the following morning, feeling great. Ten hours of sleep was really refreshing. After a quick shower, she was dressed in a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans. She sat in front of her closet mirror and combed her hair. She noticed that her auburn hair had grown long, reaching up to her middle back. Her eyes were of the same color. Black circles were starting to form under her eyes but she refused to use a concealer. Those eyebags were proofs that she had been working hard. Besides, they would disappear before she'd know it.

Her stomach seemed to grow impatient as it growled at her, telling her that it was time to fill it with food. She went out of her room, fished her car keys and drove to Anna's shop.

The drive took ten minutes. The brunette parked her blue Porsche and went out of the car eagerly. Even from here, she could already smell the aroma of coffee and the scent of Mocha Chiffon. She practically jogged and pulled the glass door. She looked around. It was weird. A lot had changed but somehow, it still felt as if everything stayed the same.

The interior design changed. The wooden chairs were replaced by black leather couches that encaged a circular wooden table. The porcelain flower vases that usually held calla lilies were now filled with white roses. The rectangular lights that were attached to the walls were gone as well. Lights that were inside a cocoon-shaped Japanese paper greeted her instead. She was almost at a new place except for that familiar homey feeling that made her instantly comfortable.

She spotted Anna at the counter, writing _Today's Menu_ in the blackboard. Mikan smiled and walked towards her. "Can I have one of your new recipes, please?" Hearing this, Anna turned around. Her eyes widened and she hugged the brunette. "Oh, Mikan. I missed you!"

The photographer chuckled and hugged her back. "I missed you, too."

The rosette led her to a couch and excused herself for a while. When she came back, she was bringing a tray of food. Mikan noticed two cups of hot choco-mocha drinks. "This is Choco-Berry cream delight. My new recipe. Have a taste, honey," Anna said.

Mikan looked at it. It was a strawberry brownie topped with a chocolate brownie and covered with heavenly chocolate. There's custard cream on the center and finished with a slice of fresh strawberry. Mikan took a bite and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my God, Anna! This is delicious!" Mikan said, making her friend blushed. Anna returned the smile and asked, "Thanks. Do you think many people will like it?"

The brunette fought back a laugh. "Are you kidding? Of course they will!"

They chatted for half an hour, catching up on each other's lives. Mikan was out of town for almost two months and a lot has changed. God, how she missed this place. Anna told Mikan about her plan of opening another branch at Okinawa, her hometown. Mikan was excited about it and told her friend to push through the idea.

At around 8 o'clock, people started to fill in the couches and Anna had to return back to the kitchen. Mikan finished her meal and told the rosette she'd go shopping.

She drove to the nearest supermarket. This too, had some changes. The Santa Claus hats were gone and they were replaced by beach balls. The snow flakes were nowhere to be found but miniature surf boards greeted her. Ah, Summer.

She got a basket and headed towards the Dairy Section. She wanted Milk and some Cheese. After that, she added eggs and a box of taco shells. She also got some vegetables. She then proceeded to the Meat Section to get a kilo of chicken and a kilo of ground beef.

Mikan checked her basket. Almost finished. Now, what was missing? Oh yeah, stuff for the bathroom. Shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste. . .and. . where was the soap? There was it. Mikan wlaked towards the shelf when she heard a familiar cry.

"Shh..baby..shh. Here, milk? Don't you want milk? God, what the fuck do you want?"

Mikan giggled. She walked towards the green-haired lady. "Permy? Oh my, Permy!"

The lady turned around, frustration apparent in her face, but as soon as she saw Mikan, her eyes widened and she smiled. "Mikan! Hoy shit. I missed you, you biatch!"

The brunette gave her a peck on the cheeks and hugged her lightly so as not to crush the baby boy in her arms. "I missed you, too. Oh hi, baby Jun. How are you?"

The baby looked at her through his tears. He immediately stopped crying. When Mikan slightly pinched his cheeks and played with his hands, he giggled.

"Oh, son of a . . I swear, this child likes to torture me! Are you sure you aren't his mother?" Sumire asked.

Mikan laughed. "Sure as hell. Anyway, where's Koko?" She pulled baby Jun away from Sumire to give her some rest. "Oh you know, at the hospital. He's always busy these days. I swear if he doesn't show up for Jun's birthday next month, I'm gonna skin him alive!"

Kokoro Yome and Sumire Shouda – Yome were Mikan's friends and classmates back in the days of Gakuen Alice. Maybe Mikan had guessed the two were having sex since High School but it shocked her when Sumire said she was pregnant. Good thing, the last year of College was already coming to an end. At least she was able to avoid the rumors. Sumire may be a tough girl and all but pregnant women were insecure and easily ticked off.

"Come on. He wouldn't miss it for a million bucks."

Sumire laughed. "No, of course not. That guy is filthy rich, or at least, his parents are. He is now, too. Whatever. If he wasn't rich, I'd dumped him already."

Both of them knew she was lying. Even if Koko didn't have a whole freaking hospital to inherit, Sumire wouldn't leave him. They both loved each other to bits but both were just too egoistical to say it out loud.

"Anyway, you done with that? Wanna have tea in my place? " Sumire offered. Mikan smiled at her and agreed. They decided to meet up at the Yome residence ten minutes later. After paying for her groceries, Mikan drove to her house to put the other stuff in her fridge. After that, she immediately left for her friend's house.

The Yome residence never failed to make her smile. The house wasn't what people called a mansion but it was big enough to hold a neighborhood party. When Mikan rang the doorbell, Sumire immediately let her in. She led her into the garden where a tray of tea pot and tea cups were waiting for them.

"Wow. Excited much?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm getting used to this whole housewife thing, although it sucks sometimes."

Her friend smiled. "Where's baby Jun?"

"Sleeping. Apparently, your body is as soft as a comforter and mine's not. I hate that he got Koko's stupid genes."

They both cracked up.

Sumire poured earl grey into their cups. "Anyway, how was the trip?" Mikan took her time recalling all the activities, telling her how great it was.

"I'm glad for you. Have you seen Natsume lately?" Sumire asked.

Mikan's smile faltered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mikan! I-I just. ."

"Nah, it's alright. No, I didn't see him. Not for months. That's because we're both busy."

Sumire shot her an apologetic look. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him soon."

Hopefully, Mikan thought. _Hopefully._

_

* * *

_

_Reviewing is not mandatory but it makes the author happy. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Contrary to popular beliefs, I'm alive and breathing. See? Oh well. Happy 2011, everyone!

* * *

**D I N N E R_ D A T E**

_Acrianz_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As soon as he closed the door of her office, he could hear the sound of the newspaper pages being turned and a string of quiet curses.

He walked casually towards the black leather couch and made himself comfortable. The other person in the room folded the newspaper and threw it across the room with such force that caught the guy's attention. He raised his eyebrow at the pink-haired lady in front of him.

"Just what the _hell_ were you thinking, Natsume Hyuuga?" she shouted, looking extremely pissed. "Are you happy that you get featured in the newspaper's front page almost every week? It's not even funny anymore. And who was it this time? The Brazilian supermodel for crying out loud! I thought you, of all people, hated rumors," she said.

Natsume remained unfazed. "So what if I do? They just won't leave me alone so deal with it, Harada."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm still your boss," she hissed. Her eyes were narrowed at him.

The guy snorted. "Funny. You wouldn't even be there without me."

Misaki Harada fell silent for a moment, but then she continued, "These news aren't rumors anymore, are they? The paparazzi spotted you near a club. God, don't I know what happened next. Aren't you at all concerned about your image?"

Natsume scoffed. "Know what, I don't give a damn."

Misaki sighed and then rubbed the sides of her forehead. "Natsume," she didn't sound angry anymore, just exhausted, ". .this is not good. Just what would people think about this? You were seen with a different girl. Again. Why are you screwing with them?"

Natsume had the urge to roll his eyes but Misaki's next words stopped him.

"You have a lovely girlfriend, Natsume. How do you think she's going to react to this?"

The guy sat up straight, glaring at his boss. "How the _fuck_ did you know about that?"

This time, Misaki smirked. "You know I have my sources," she told him. After that, she smiled a genuine smile, but not at Natsume. It was as if she was remembering something. "I actually met her," Natsume narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything, "She's really nice. I went to the photo shoot of Enviture and there I saw Mikan. She's gorgeous but she's too humble to acknowledge that. She's hardworking, too and really sweet. I'm sure a lot of her co-workers are secretly in love with her though she seems to be so oblivious. I also think she's faithful to you even though I can cite a hundred of reasons why she shouldn't be. "

Natsume maintained a poker face. "What's the point of this?"

"Just. .How can you cheat on her? You have her wrapped around your finger. Fine, forget the whole image thing but Mikan's a whole lot different. She grows on people. She grew on _me. _I may not know her for a long time but I know just how great she is. She's back in town, in case you didn't know. She's going to find out. She doesn't deserve this."

Natsume was shooting daggers at Misaki. He had known that for a long time now. Mikan didn't deserve this. No, she deserved the exact opposite and a whole lot more. "This is none of your fucking business, Harada."

"No, of course not," Misaki muttered, "Just a word of advice, Natsume. If you can't let Mikan go, then stop fooling around. Otherwise, I think it's best if you cut all cords with her and let her move on with her life. She deserves to be happy."

Natsume stood. He doubted if he could stay for another minute. All this talk about his girlfriend was making him feel like shit. Did they honestly think he didn't think that Mikan deserved to be happy? He, of all people, knew that. But what could he do? He was a selfish prick.

:-:-:

He drove down the street for a cup of coffee. At the café, he chose the farthest booth, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He ordered a classic black coffee and waited.

Soon, the opposite chair moved and he sat face to face with his High School friend, Koko. He looked the same, only a bit matured.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Koko asked.

Natsume rolled his eyes and answered, "Just the usual crap and bullshit." His friend winced. "Sucks."

Koko ordered his own coffee and when they came, their drinks became an excuse for the silence. Koko was the first one to break it.

"You're coming to Jun's birthday next month, right? You're his godfather, you know," Koko told him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "That's next month? That little man's growing up."

The other guy chuckled, nodding his head. "I know. Well, Permy wishes for him to grow up big time. She always complains about his diapers. But I'm sure when Jun goes to school, Permy will wish he's still a child. Ah, mothers."

The raven-haired guy snickered. It was funny how 'Permy' stuck as Sumire's nickname. "I know. Yeah, I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As they sipped their drinks once again, the blanket of silence surrounded them. When it finally broke, a serious look dawned upon Koko. "Hey man, how are. . you know, things between you and Mikan?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. He was thinking of something sarcastic to retort – a thing he always did to avoid nosy questions – but this was Koko. Sure, he could be an airhead sometimes, but he was a great person. So he decided to be honest. "I don't know."

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. "Uh, well what do _you_ want to do? She's in town; you can meet up with her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." And that was exactly the problem. If she hadn't been so cheerful and nice, it would be easy to let her go. But then again, would he had gone after her if she was not? Ah, sweet irony.

"I highly doubt that. Have you been reading the news lately? No one in their right minds will continue to see me after all that shit," Natsume replied.

Koko had the urge to laugh but thought better of it. Who knew Natsume could be so mushy? Now he knew why girls always have their little talks.

"But Mikan is different. Why don't you try? I mean, she always forgives you, why is this one any different?"

"Maybe because she finally realizes that she's better off without a bastard!" Natsume snapped, surprising his friend a little. Koko smiled a sad smile, contemplating what Natsume had just said. At least, Koko thought, Natsume knew that what he did was wrong and stupid. But heck, everyone makes stupid things once in a while.

Koko sighed. "Nah. You're my best mate and most of the time I agree with you but not this time. I don't think Mikan is that narrow-minded to break up with you without hearing your side first. Go talk to her, man."

It was hopeless. Mikan was not narrow-minded, that's for sure. But hearing his side of the story might only make things worse. Besides, who said there was another side?

:-:-:

It had been two days since Natsume's talk with Koko. Somehow, the manipulative of a doctor convinced him to go and see Mikan. Of course Natsume wanted to do that, he just didn't have the guts. Not that he would admit that to anyone. And people called him brave and cunning. . .

He could not picture himself being so pathetic but he was exactly that at the moment. Pathetic. How else could anyone describe a man sitting in his car which was parked a few meters away from that apartment where he hoped his girlfriend would come out of? He gripped the wheel tightly that he knuckles turned white. Maybe this was not a good idea.

He was about to turn on the engine when the door opened and out came the girl he was hoping to see. His breath hitched as he took on her full appearance.

She was clad in a flowy white dress which she looked so comfortable in. Nevertheless, it hugged her body closely, making her curves obvious. She also let her brown hair down. Her flipflops were white, matching her dress. She was the image of purity.

Natsume also noticed that she cut her hair. It was now layered and fell onto her shoulders. She also got tanned a little bit. God, she was gorgeous.

The guy kept an eye on her as she walked towards an old man. She chatted with him and they both had smiles on their faces. Natsume knew Mikan was loved by most people. Maybe he was, too. By his fans. But that was because of his popularity and good looks. With Mikan, on the other hand, people seemed to love everything about her. And that fact only added to the list where she and Natsume differ.

When the old man left, Natsume got his phone and dialed the brunette's number. He saw her answer the phone without bothering to look at the ID caller. "Hello."

Something inside of Natsume flipped. Suddenly, he didn't know what to say. But he mustered all his courage and found his voice. "Mikan." He watched as her eyes grew big and her mouth parted slightly. Of course she was surprised. Perhaps his call was the last thing she expected. But then, her expression changed and her mouth curved up. "Natsume! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" Oh, way to go Natsume.

"Oh. I'm great. What's up?"

She sounded so expectant that Natsume just couldn't burst her happy bubble. "Well, I was wondering if we could go out on Saturday. Catch up and everything."

If possible, her smile grew even wider. "I'd love to!"

"Great. Uh, look. I got to go now, but I'll see you on Saturday, alright?" The line went dead.

Why was she so happy to talk to him? Damn it, she's only making it harder. But Natsume's mind was made up. Little did he know that what he was thinking of doing might just be the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

_Reviewing is not mandatory but it makes the author happy. :)_

* * *

© Copyright 2010 Acrianz (FanFiction ID: 5744738). Posted: 12/29/10. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Acrianz.


End file.
